USE HER SONG LYRICS!
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Really Sonny? Really? You like all of those and yet there's an ACTOR and a CDC charm right here!"   "What were you doing here in my dressing room?" "Just hanging around" CHANNY. ONE-SHOT!


DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot of this random story :)

* * *

**USE HER SONG LYRICS!**

Sonny's POV

I just finished a song called New Boyfriend **(A/N: Just pretend). **I don't have anything better to do so why not write, right? Haha write, right..Anyway, Tawni and the others are still taping for the new So Random! sketch that clearly I'm not involved.

Just then I got a text from Tawni saying;

_**We're at the Commissary. Where are you? –Pretty Tawni **_

I rolled my eyes after reading her text message. Really Tawni? It's obvious that I'm here at our dressing room, moping and about to die because of the boredom. I left the paper on my vanity table and left the dressing room to meet the others.

**Chad's POV**

Just got finished making some Mackenzie Falls Magic, didn't have any mistakes at all, well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation, I don't do bloopers, that's a random thing to do.

I looked at my watch and it's time to annoy the exploding ball of sunshine, Miss Sonny Munroe. Seeing her annoyed face just makes my day even better. Not that I like her or anything..pffft! that's completely ridiculous.

I waltzed down to the So Random! set and headed to Sonny's dressing room.

"**Knock, Knock"** I said while opening the door. You see, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do whatever I want and that includes barging in someone's dressing room. As I entered their dressing room, I didn't see any annoyed Sonny inside, it was empty.

As I was about to live, but something caught my attention, I know you might be thinking that I saw the handsome devil in the mirror but other than that, I saw a piece of paper in Sonny's vanity table. I quickly got it and read it. **(A/N: If you're not going to read the lyrics, you'll not know Chad's side comments about the song)**

**New Boyfriend**

**by Sonny Munroe **

I didn't know Sonny write songs.

_**I'm not your average girl **_

*I know Sonny, cause you're the only girl who can resist the CDC charm no matter how hard I tried* I thought as I read the first line of the song._**  
**__**Living in your ordinary world**__**  
**__**I'm aiming high like a G5**__**  
**_*****Try G6 Munroe!*

___**What he don't understand**_

*I really don't."_**  
**__**This girl she got her own demands**__**  
**__**I know just what I wants **__**  
**_*obviously cause you always want to win and you don't know the meaning of the word "NO"*

___**You seem so so so sincere**__**  
**__**Spittin lies all up in my ear**__**  
**__**Thinking I don't know the score**__**  
**__**You can mess with her**__**  
**__**But I want more**__****_

_**Need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Someone who appreciates**__**  
**__**All the things that makes me so great**_

*Hey I can do that! Psssh, not that I want to be her boyfriend at all, cause CDC don't date randoms! especially an exploding ball of sunshine* I thought before continuing

___**I need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Treats me like a superstar**__**  
**__**Always keeps a smile on my face**_

*Okay, I treat you like a dirt and I put frown on your face every time. Note to self: Make Sonny Smile. PFFT! I don't like Sonny if that's what you're thinking*_****_

_**I promise you one thing**__**  
**__**You'll never let me down again**__**  
**__**Just watch me walk on by**__**  
**__**You get what you deserve**__**  
**__**Tell me now baby does it hurt**__**  
**__**I'm tired of playing alone**__****_

_**I thought that it was real**__**  
**__**Now I know what not to feel**__**  
**__**Wish it was all a dream**__**  
**__**Go on and mess with her**__**  
**__**But not with me**__****_

_**Need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Someone who appreciates**__**  
**__**All the things that makes me so great**__**  
**__**I need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Treats me like a superstar**__**  
**__**Always keeps a smile on my face**__****_

_**I can choose any boy**__**  
**__**A skater, punk, or cowboy**__**  
**__**Maybe one with southern charms**__**  
**_

*What? ANY BOY but you don't like me? Skater? Punk? Cowboy? One with southern charms? Really Sonny? Really? You like all of those and yet there's an ACTOR and a CDC charm right here?*_**  
**__**Could be from the 310**__**  
**__**Paris, France, or Tokyo**_

*How about Los Angeles, California? I'm right here Sonny! Now I hate this song...a little bit* I thought angrily, I'm about to rip this paper._**  
**__**To think you are the only one**__**  
**__**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na...**__****_

_**Goodbye**__****_

_**Need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Someone who appreciate**__**  
**__**All the things that makes me so great**__**  
**__**I need a new boyfriend**__**  
**__**Treats me like a superstar**__**  
**__**Always keeps a smile on my face**___

I finished reading the paper and as I looked at it, it was crumpled in the sides. Ooops. Sonny's gonna kill me for this. Better make a run as early as now.

I was about to make my way to the door, someone opened it and it revealed a very confused, angry, shocked, annoyed, Sonny Munroe.

"**I…I can..explain?" **I said it like a question rather than a statement

"**Oh Really Chad? Really?" **She asked furiously

"**Sonny, listen—" **I said trying to keep her calm

"**What were you doing here in my dressing room?" **

"**Just hanging around." ** I said coolly as possible.

"**In my dressing room?" **She asked raising her eyebrow

"**Yep. But you're here now, so I gotta….um.. go" **I mumbled the last part and make a run for it but I failed again. Sonny caught me and held my wrist, in a second there, I felt some electric shock in my body.

"**Spit it out Chad!" **She yelped. I looked at her hand holding my wrist, it feels good. She saw me looking at our hands, she blushed and let go.

"**You so want me," **I stated and smirked

"**I do not want you Chad!" **She said blushing, stupid cute! It's good that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper because I can still handle her stupid cute and CDC's not sappy.

"**Really Sonny? Really?" **I said, holding her hands and looking her deep in the eyes

"**Yes Chad! Really!" **She said in high pitch voice and she has an "I-am-not-so-sure" look on her face

"**Don't deny it Sonny, cause we both know that you love me," **I said smirking

"**Chad, I—" **before she could say anything, I cut her off

"**You know Sonny, I'm the one who appreciates all the things that made you so great, like you're hair, you're big brown beautiful eyes.." **I said stroking her hair, she froze and has confusion written all over her.

"**I can treat you like a superstar and I swear I can always put a smile on that stupid cute face of yours."**

"**I think we both know that you love me too Chad, but you know, using my lyrics as a way of asking me out was the weirdest, lamest, but sweetest thing I ever heard in my entire life."** She said and hugged me, I want to grin like a love struck idiot to show her that I'm completely happy, but yall know, CDC don't act like an idiot... except in the presence of Sonny Munroe."

"**Was that a yes?" **I asked her,

"**So you want a "No"? Alright…" **

"**NO!" **I yelled

"**No?"**

"**NO, I mean yes." **

"**So you want a No?"**

"**NO, I mean no but yes!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**No means yes"**

"**No?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Yes?" **She asked confused

"**No!" **

"**No?"**

"**FINE" **I gave up, this wild goose chase is never going to stop if we'll going continue it.

"**Fine!" **She said smiling, that smile of hers!  
**"Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**So we're good?" **She asked and giggled  
**"Oh, we're SO good!" **I said and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Maybe I should read her other songs then.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


End file.
